The Shadow of Balance
by The Phantom Penance
Summary: Someone has to be there. The galaxy is being undone by the very seams, and yet the Empire seems to be the least affected. This time, there will be no teacher, no master, no hope for the Rebellion. And yet...someone has to be there for the last Jedi. Even if he isn't a Jedi himself... Self-Insert! Refresh from Original story! Enjoy!


**THE DEAD DOETH LIVE AGAIN!**

 **Hey, people! The Phantom Penance has returned! I'm so sorry for the random bursts of hiatus, it was just rude of me. But when I saw Rogue One, the ideas flew into my head. Combined with comic book reading and Youtube videos, when I began to type for the first time in months, I** _ **literally**_ **could not stop.**

 **I have missed this!**

 **Anyway, refreshing the Shadow of Balance because that was a dry well from the beginning. THIS is the new and improved Shadow of Balance!  
Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! IT'S NOT MINE AT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **Long ago in a galaxy far, far….**_

 _ **Okay, maybe not so far away. It started in Orlando, Florida, so it's probably far away if you're not an American-don't worry! It'll get far away as the story goes on. And it's not even that long ago. Only last year….December of last year….a little close to the New Year…**_

 _ **Not too long ago in a galaxy exactly like our own (with the promise of going farther away, both in distance and time)…**_

I had prepared my entire life for this moment. All of my skills, my intelligence, even my creativity, would be essential for this final piece of the puzzle.

I wasn't too happy with one particular piece, but I didn't have much to work with and the color scheme wasn't that _far_ off…but enough griping! My masterpiece was almost coming to fruition! The most important part of all was missing: the color.

Color was always critical. It defined what kind of person you were, what your characteristics were, and all that nonsense. Sadly, they didn't have a black. That would be too cool.

But green….well, green was always my _second_ favorite color.

As I slid the piece into place, I couldn't resist the temptation. I gave the toy a flick and with a press of the button, I was greeted with a green glow and the familiar hissing sound.

Sweet satisfaction. My lightsaber was complete.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with toys?"

I glanced down at the little girl who asked the question. She had braces and two pigtails full of brown hair. Her lightsaber….well, it was getting there.

I smiled brightly at her. "Age doesn't affect the child in me."

 _Little brat._

Her father caught wind of her and apologized if she offended me in any way. I just smiled and shrugged her comments off, being the bigger man and keeping my dark comments to myself. With the distractions handled, all that was left was to pay for the lightsaber and rejoin my family.

I suppose it was an awkward sight, seeing a group of adults waving their freshly bought lightsabers in the middle of a giant crowd, but it was Downtown Disney. Magic is 10+.

I think it's even weirder that a non-Pentatonix group would try to acapella.

"Just to be clear: when we get back to the hotel, are we gonna beat each other silly with our lightsabers?" I asked.

"No doubt about it." My younger brother laughed.

" _Works for me!"_ I grinned.

"We were thinking about naming our lightsabers." Interjected Jacob, a friend of my elder brother (and therefore my friend). "What are you gonna name yours?"

To be quite honest, I thought that naming my lightsaber was a pretty stupid decision and I was confident that I wasn't the only one thinking this way. However, Jacob did not need to explain his actions, for there was already a perfectly viable explanation in front of him:

Disney. Magic. Gets in your bones, makes you do irrational things; like…- _cough cough-_ marrying a somebody you just met last night.

Anyway: _name name name name name…._

"I shall call it…" It began, slightly raising my lightsaber for added dramatics. "-the _Phantom Penance!_ "

The guys just took the name as it is since they have no idea of my side hobbies, but I wanted to take a page out of Sword Art Online's book and name my weapon after myself.

Plus the Phantom Penance is a cool name. _Period._

After a time of enjoying the company of so many people, we eventually returned to the hotel and beat each other silly with the lightsabers, much to the amusement of a few onlookers.

However, when everyone was well and asleep, I stayed awake a little while longer, knowing that this was not the end, but the beginning of my adventure.

 _Oh yes, this vacation is one to remember…._

 **STAR WARS**

 **THE SHADOW OF BALANCE**

 **EPISODE IV**

 **A NEW HOPE**

* * *

 **End of the Prologue!**

 **If you want to know what I was doing at Downtown Disney, I'll be happy to explain: My family and I were going to a seven-day cruise that started in Florida, so we decided to go to Downtown Disney a day before the cruise began. Jacob came along because we had an extra ticket. Yes, I bought a lightsaber, and yes, I was harassed by a little Munchiken. Everything that happened there was 100% real!**

 **Mostly.**

 **Anyhow, this is another revamp of the fanfic! And it'll stick this time!**

 **REVIEW, PM, ENJOY, and always….**

 **MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BE WITH YOU, ALWAYS!**


End file.
